Hades
Hades is the main villain from Hercules, and is a major player for the Organization. Unlike the mythological Hades, who is for the most part a relatively passive deity doing a sometimes nasty job, this version is a fast-talking, evil deity, reminiscent of Satan, as well as sleazy dealers, notably persuasive Hollywood Agent types and car dealers. Canon Bio Hades is described as "mean" and "ruthless" by the Muses. His status as a god makes him immortal, but not invincible. His status as a god likely makes him one of the most powerful if not the most powerful Disney villain. He wears a dark robe with a skull shaped perone, which a pin used to fasten a chiton around the body at the shoulder, and his hair is a glowing blue flame, which flares whenever he becomes excited or enraged (if he is excited it stays blue and if he is angered or frustrated it turns yellow while his whole body turns red), and can also be extinguished (his hair was blown out at one point by Pegasus). James Woods has stated that Hades is one of his favorite roles in his career, and he will gladly reprise the role whenever asked. In Hercules, Hades seeks to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus, the Earth and the rest of creation for himself. Upon visiting the Fates, he learns that he could succeed by releasing the Titans in eighteen years, but if Zeus's son, Hercules, is to fight Hades, he will fail. Hades sends his demons, Pain and Panic, to kidnap baby Hercules and give him a potion that would render him mortal. Hercules needs to drink every last drop for it to work, but the last drop is lost. Thus Hercules, while mortal, retains his god-like strength and spends his life on Earth. Later, a young woman named Megara sells her soul to Hades so that he will return her lover's soul. He does, but Meg's lover ungratefully dumps her for another girl shortly afterwards. Meg remains trapped as a slave to Hades, and he uses her beauty, charm and intelligence as an advantage to persuade monsters to join his army. After discovering that Hercules is still alive, Hades sends numerous monsters to do away with Hercules, only for Hercules to defeat every one. When he finds out that Hercules has fallen in love with Megara, he uses this to his advantage and makes a deal with Hercules: Herc must give up his powers for the next twenty-four hours (secretly the same twenty-four hours he will use to take over Olympus) in exchange for Meg's freedom. Herc agrees, as long as Meg will be safe from harm. Hades then reveals that Megara was working for him the whole time, crushing Hercules' will to fight. Hades then releases the Titans, who defeat and imprison the gods, and sends the Cyclops to kill the weakened and discouraged Hercules to keep him from getting in the way, but Hercules defeats the monster using his wits. However, Megara is grievously injured saving Hercules from a falling pillar- negating Hades's deal that Meg would not be hurt. Hercules is thus given his powers back and returns to Mount Olympus where he easily takes down the Titans and frees the gods. Hades loses his temper, but he taunts Hercules that he at least has a parting gift; while Hercules was fighting the Titans, Megara died from her injuries. Hercules travels to the Underworld to rescue her soul and offers himself to Hades in exchange for Megara's freedom. He swims into the River Styx to retrieve her soul. It almost kills him, when his full Godhood is restored by his being willing to risk his life to save Meg. Hercules emerges from the pit alive and immortal with Megara's soul in his arms, much to Hades' anger. Knowing that he can't stop Hercules in his path, Hades begs the hero to try and ease things with him and the other gods, but Hercules loses his temper and slugs his uncle into the River Styx, where he is swarmed by vengeful souls and dragged to the depths. (However, Hades does not die, seeing as he is immortal, but the fact that he is not invincible makes being attacked by murderously vengeful souls a nonetheless extremely painful experience.) Later, with the return of Hercules in the form of an animated series, Hades also re-appeared, and had many appearances trying to take over Olympus. One episode even had a crossover where Jafar makes a deal with Hades, in order to make Hercules and Aladdin fight each other. While Hades and Jafar had numerous things in common, Jafar's evil laugh consistently got on the more smooth-talking Hades' nerves – at least until he tried it for himself, calling it "cleansing." This entire series ignores a certain fact about the film, however: in the movie, Hades still thought Hercules was dead throughout his high school days, but in the series, they have many interactions during that time. Role in Ultima Hades is a major member of the Organization, primarily the head of resurrecting villains who died in battles. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Inner Circle Category:Titan Horde